


The eye of the storm

by CollieWolf



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: M/M, There’s not a lot in this tag so wyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollieWolf/pseuds/CollieWolf
Summary: Bruce Banner has struggled with his feelings his whole life about all kinds of things. His current wonderings are about his teammate, and close friend, Thor Odinson.





	The eye of the storm

_beep beep beep beeP beEP bEEP BEEP_

The sharp beeping of Bruce Banners alarm clock sounded throughout the room, arousing the only living thing in it. Bruce Banner grumbled and reached over, slapping the machine and slowly sitting up.

Bruce was in his 40's, and looked great. Even though some of his hair (mainly on the side of his head) was going gray, he thought he looked good. Groaning, he stood up and walked to his standing mirror.

His hair was disheveled, making it curlier than it already was, running a hand through it, Bruce looked around for a comb, one was by his bed, he'd get it in a minute. Turning back to his mirror he continued his stare-down. The baggy shirt he was wearing was full of holes, it had the faded words "let it snow" in overly fancy writing and there was an even more faded snowman underneath it in the middle.

Red wasn't Bruces' color, he decided. He was wearing a black pair of pajama pants that had pockets, they where his favorite pair.

Stretching, Bruce pulled off the shirt and pants, grabbing a pair of stretchy and baggy pants and a graphic tee. He popped his neck and fingers before combing his hair and trying to calm it down, deciding he'd just wear a hat, and grabbed his glasses. Slipping on a pair of slippers, he unlocked his door and stepped into the hall.

He walked down the hall towards the kitchen, hoping that no one would be there.

Sighing, he held back a groan as he saw the muscled back of Thor Odinson.

Slipping into the kitchen quietly, he looked shocked when he saw that the coffee machine had been turned on and fresh coffee steamed out of the coffee pot. Looking up at Thor who was looking into the refrigerator he made a confused face before saying.

"Did you actually manage to make coffee?" Thor jumped and turned quickly to look at Bruce, who had grabbed the pot and was reaching for their countless amounts of mugs.

"Ah, yes I did! I had to look it up but I finally managed to do it!" Thor responded, smiling. He walked over and grabbed Bruces favorite mug, a plain white one with his name printed on the side. Nodding his head in thanks, Bruce poured a little bit, taking a tentative sip before filling it up all the way. You never know how it tastes until you try it, after all.

"So, how did you sleep?" Thor asked, following his out into the living area that overlooked the landing pad, and the city of New York. After all that happened with Cap, Nat, Clint and that ant guy being illegal, Tony managed to buy back the Avengers tower. Sighing, he sunk into one of the arm chairs and took a sip of his drink.

"Good, I guess." Bruce said.

"Why do you guess?" Thor said.

"Because I don't remember any of the dreams, or nightmares, I had so I can't be sure." Bruce replied, with that answer most people would stop talking, Thor wasn't most people.

"Ah, I see. Well I slept amazingly, this morning I visited the Asgardians, very kind of Stark to rent out all those hotels. Loki was asleep so I woke him up and he tried to stab me, like usual. Brunnhilde wasn't drunk, which isn't usual, you might want to talk to her later..." Bruce nodded his head slowly, not entirely listening to him. Sure, he was concerned about the remaining people of Asgard after the attack of Thanos but it was early and he was tired.

"Yeah, yeah I'll talk to Brun. If you want I can talk to Loki, too, see if he'll stop trying to stab you in the morning." Bruce said, yawning.

"Oh! Are you tired?" Thor asked "If you are, I can leave you alone for some peace and quiet, I know how much you hate mornings!" He added.

"No, no I'm fine, I'm just kinda grumpy this morning." Bruce said. He honestly did want to be left alone, but Thor was too nice, too familiar to disappoint him.

After all, he had looked for him even though he had no idea where he was.

After the attack of Ultron, the Hulk had stolen a ship and had gone to a very distant planet, Sakaar, and had become a fighting champion, and stayed there for years. Thor told him all about it on the ship when he had actually managed to turn back into himself after destroying Asgard. Thor had looked for him in the celebration, and had gone to Fury, only to watch as Hulk flew away into the stars. He had gone to all the known realms and looked everywhere to no avail. He had almost cried when he got the news. No one but Thor had looked, but  _someone_ did,  _someone_ cared enough to look.

"I understand, mornings can be rough, especially for you. On the ship you used to smack me whenever I tried to wake you!" Thor laughed, a booming, loud laugh that made Bruce smile. Dipping his head down to hide the expression, Bruce snorted.

"I never actually knew why you tried to wake me up, I was too comfortable in that giant ass bed." He laughed out. Thor smile widened at that small laughs that where coming out of the smaller man.

"Ca- Thor?" Bruce asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you fly me over to the hotels?"

"Of course!" Thor said, standing up. Bruce held up a finger as he stood up and rushed to him room, grabbing a bag that was lying by his bed and stuffing various things in it, a new pair of socks that he had just bought, a pair of glasses, and a bottle of liquor he had gotten from another country.

Bruce looked around his room, hurriedly picking up clothes that where lying on the ground.

Bruces room was a soft white color, his walls covered in glass shelves that had glass figurines on them, Hulk had gotten them from a master builder who had helped design the old Asgard. The lights where set into the walls, surrounding the top of the shelves and shining on the roof. A small waterfall made a soft bubbling noise as it fell into a small collection pool. His bed was on the farthest wall from the door, a small dresser sat next to it, on the top of it was a golden lamp with a white cover, a rectangular alarm clock and a box with medication in it. On the opposite side of the room, his mirror stood, showing Bruce his reflection. Sighing, he ran out of the room to where Thor was waiting. Slinging the backpack onto his back, he walked with Thor to the helicopter pad, grabbing his outstretched hand and holding his breath as Thor pulled him in to his body, holding him tight before taking off.

The sensation of flight had always been strange to Bruce, the wind rushing around him, there wasn't much sound this high in the air except for the running air in his ears. Looking around he stared at the moving city below, people opening their windows to let the morning light in, kids walking to stores so they didn't have to be surrounded by people, cars rolling down the street, on the other side, even though it was hard to tell because of Thor's body, was the ocean. Bruce watched the waves rolling in and felt calm. Squishing ever closer to the hard chest of Thor, Bruce wondered how he flied without Mjolnir, his trusty hammer, that had been destroyed by the goddess of death. He looked up at the concentrated face of his friend.

Thor's beard had been trimmed down, it wasn't as big as it used to be, and his hair had started growing out again. The shaved parts of his head had started getting to their awkward phase, Bruce had to hold back a snort at the sight. When Thor was concentrated, his face got scrunched up, eyebrows furrowed together, eyes unwavering. Bruce looked ahead, seeing the hotels of Asgard looming closer.

That was, until they both heard the yelling of:

"Mr. Thor! Mr. Bruce!"

Thor stopped, and began hovering in the air, both of them looking down at the ground to see a red speck swinging through the streets after them.

"Go down, go down, go down, go down, go d-"

"Okay, okay!" Thor said, diving towards the city streets, pulling up before landing on a building top.

"Peter, what are you doing up so early?" Bruce asked, stepping away from Thor, stepping towards the edge, looking down at the red clad teenager on the side of the building.

"It's a weekend! I decided to go around and stop some early crime!" Peter responded, climbing up and standing on the side with Bruce.

Bruce and Thor sighed in unison.

"What? I'm sixteen now! I can handle myself!" Peter replied, suit eyes narrowing, putting his hands on his hips.

"You know how mad Tony can be if you put yourself in danger." Bruce said, eyebrows furrowing. Thor walked over and put a hand on Peters shoulder, smiling gently.

"We appreciate everything you do for the Avengers, Peter, and we understand how frustrating it can be to be locked up." Bruce snorted, eyes slightly glazing over, nose scrunching up. "You have no idea how much I know about being locked up." He said, shuddering. Thor and Peter looked over at him with a confused look. "What?" He asked, not even realizing he had spoken.

"Anyways... You still need to rest, young spider, there will be a day where you will be able to go out on your own whenever you want, we won't stop you now, but be warned, Tony could be very angry." Thor said, Peter nodded. "I'm still gonna be fighting crime but I'll make sure to be careful." He said, suit eyes somehow showing the smile the sixteen year old was showing. Bruce patted him on the shoulder, pulling him in for a quick hug.

Bruce had started doing that more to the people who got dusted, and Tony, of course. After being in the soul stone with all of them for so long, Bruce had gotten quite attached and wanted them to be safe. He had been one of the people who had turned the dust, apparently no one knew that, as Loki had pretended to be him for a  _whole fucking year._ He was still kinda angry about it, anyone would. To make up for it, Loki had turned Cap and started talking about patriotism and 'merica bitch!!

Patting Peter on the back and pulling back, he smiled, grabbed Thor's hand and waved as they took off flying, Thor pulling Bruce back into his body.

It took them a total of 4 minutes to finally get there after stopping for Peter, who had followed underneath them for a minute before splitting away from them.

Setting Bruce down on the helicopter pad, Thor smiled, getting the hotel key from out of his pocket. Opening the door after he scanned the card he held it open for Bruce, patting him on the back as he entered the empty hallway.

The hotel that Tony had rented out was probably the fanciest thing Bruce had ever seen, every time he walked into the building he couldn't help but gape in awe.

The walls where a dark red, with a golden pattern etched into it, the carpets where soft and fluffy going down the middle of the hallway, leaving space for the doors to open and close. The doors themselves where also fancy, a dark wood, Bruce couldn't tell what kind but they where lovely. Each number plate was the same gold color as the wall design, as where the door handles. Bruce's favorite part of the whole hotel was the lighting, chandeliers hung at every other door all the way down the hall to the stairs and elevator. Bruce patted Thor on the back, giving him a quick hug before scurrying down the lengthy corridor and pressing the button for the elevator.

"See you around, Bruce! Call when you want to go home, or get Loki to take you! He could use the fresh air!" Thor called out as Bruce stepped into the box, waving and nodding as the doors slid close.

Silence filled Bruce's ears, his heart began thumping and he stood closer to the doors. Bruce hated confined spaces ever since his "run in" with Agent Ross.

_Ding._

Bruce all but ran out of the deadly panic box and shuttered before, once again, scurrying down the long hallway.

"Hello, Bruce." A familiar curt voice said, followed by a giant insect like noise. Bruce stopped and turned around to see his favorite... rock... guy? Korg and Meik where standing in the hall, probably talking to each other before Bruce interrupted.

"Hey, Korg! How's your day been?" Bruce asked, pulling his backpack up closer to his shoulder.

"Pretty good, Meik has been feeling a little down lately so we're going to go out and get some ice cream." He said, nodding.

Meik squeaked happily. Bruce smiled and nodded, waving as the two walked down the hall on their way to the closest ice cream spot. Bruce continued walking down the hall toward his favorite Revengers room.

Brunnhilde was very happy when she opened the door. Her hair was shiny, longer than when he had first met her as himself, the white lines from Sakaar fading faster now that they had an easy access to running water. She was in one of his tee shirts, it was a little too big for her but to be honest, she filled it out better than he ever had. She ushered him inside her room, closing the door behind them.

"How are you, big man?" She asked, patting his back as he slung his backpack off and went to set it on the couch.

"I'm good, I've been tired, Thor keeps waking me up to tell me it's raining." Bruce replied. She laughed and went to the kitchen, pouring a glass of water for Bruce.

"Oh! And I brought you some Vodka! Thor let me use the bifrost to go to Russia so this is from it's motherland!" He joked, pulling out the bottle.

"Oh! Perfect, I've wanted to try this ever since I got here." She said, striding up to the couch and taking it from the man.

"Thor told me you didn't drink this morning and he was concerned." He told her, smiling as she came over and sat down.

She grinned, eyes narrowing, face scrunching up and laughing. Whenever Brun laughed her shoulders scrunched up, so did her eyes. Her whole body shook, making her hair shake slightly.  Bruce loved it when she laughed.

"Well you can tell him that he shouldn't be concerned. I'm not  _always_ drunk." She smiled, patting Bruce on the back again. He grinned back at her, reaching towards her console table, pulling out one of the drawers that held his medication.

Ever since he had somehow stopped being able to Hulk out, Thor had gotten anxious about Bruce. After all, the only thing that really kept him alive was the Hulk, so he made Bruce keep anything really dangerous in the hotel where he couldn't injure himself.

Taking out his morning meds, Bruce took the proper amount out and took a swig of water before dumping them in and swallowing.

"I hate taking that stuff." Bruce said, leaning into the muscled form of Brunnhilde. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder, squeezing.

"I know, but they should help with your problems." She said, smiling. Bruce sighed hanging his head.

They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each others company, they had become exceedingly close, not in a relationship way, more like siblings. They hung out for a while, just talking, enjoying each others company.

It was the afternoon before Bruce headed out, making his way towards Loki's room.

"Hello again, Bruce!" He heard Korg say, he and Meik where coming back rom their ice cream trip, the residue was evident on Meiks' face. He smiled and waved, making his way back towards the elevator.

It took a minute of terrible elevator music and awkward standing with a random Asgardian whose name he had never bothered to learn.

"Loki?" Bruce said as he knocked on the royals door. It took a minute before the door opened and a disheveled Loki opened the door, grumbling.

"Good morning!" Bruce said, smiling. Loki let a tiny grin spread to his face.

"Good morning, Bruce." He said, waving him inside.

Bruce pulled off his backpack as he entered and zipped  it open, pulling out a pair of green socks with a snake pattern on it.

"Are those for me?" Loki asked, already on the couch. Bruce closed the door and smiled, nodding. Throwing the socks in the direction of the couch as he looked around the room.

Loki's room had been decorated using magic, he had been told. The walls where golden in color, there where various bookshelves on the walls that where filled with ancient Asgardian texts. The kitchen and bedroom where in the same place as it usually would be, but the counters of the kitchen where somehow fancier, marble with golden flecks and streaks. Bruce had never been in Loki's room, he wasn't sure he wanted to go in there either. He went and sat down by Loki, grabbing the hairbrush sitting on the coffee table and making the motion for the taller Asgardian to turn so he could brush his hair.

While running the comb through the thin hair of Loki, they talked about various things, Bruce brought up the stabbing thing, Loki laughed, telling Bruce: "We used to do that all the time when we where children, I'm surprised he doesn't remember! I will attempt to stop, though I cannot promise anything."

When the topic of Thor came up, Bruce found it hard to get off the subject of the taller man.

At this point in time, Bruce was pretty sure Loki knew about his close bond with his older brother, but never mentioned it. By the time Bruce took his leave, Loki's hair was fully brushed and back to it's shiny and smooth state.

As he stood on the roof of the hotel and called Thor to go and pick him up, Bruce thought about that day. He didn't know why but, he felt like things where about to change.

 


End file.
